


ISABABY

by Bam4Me



Series: ISABABY [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Baby, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg is normal here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby. Das it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ISABABY

Neal's been told his whole life that he's sterile. But the thing is, after witsec, his records accidentally got changed from zero (male with an internal uteral cavity, or female with an internal, fully formed penile extension) to male. The doctors never thought to check if the internal uteral cavity worked. So he never knew if he really could start that family. But suddenly, he can.

"Where's my CI? I haven't seen him since lunch." Peter looked around for the runway and came up empty, like usual when people looked for Neal expecting to actually find him.

He started at Jones who just raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Last I saw he booked it for the restrooms looking slightly nauseous. So he's either still there, or left for home." Diana spoke up from behind him.

"So why didn't you tell me? Or even Jones could have checked up on him."

"Honestly, if I were worried, I would have gone after him, but I was gonna tell you anyway. You beat me to it though." Peter nodded and headed for the restrooms. And then he heard it.

Wasn't something he ever wanted to hear again, kind of like that one time he walked in on his sister and her boyfriend. That wasn't fun. But if Neal was puking up his guts he might as well suck it up and help him.

"Neal? You okay." That was a bad question. Neal was very obviously not okay. But he'd never been good with comforting people. Even Neal and El.

Neal turned to him after wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet, a glare that would send any other man crying, and walked to the sink to wash his mouth out.

"I can bring you home if you want." Neal looked hopeful at that, and nodded.

"Just not feeling good for some reason. Must be the new Italian food place we went to." Peter nodded at that. They had gotten different things so that easily could be a possibility.

"Kay. I'll call Mozzie to keep you company."

Neal kind of smirked at that. "If you tell him I'm sick, he'll just hide from me for the next week and a half. He doesn't like germs. Or the people that have them."

"He's your boyfriend though. Shouldn't he kinda suck it up."

"Technically, he's my husband. But ever since we've been together, if I was sick, he hid from me for exactly a week and a half. Almost the the dot too. He doesn't like getting sick. I've never even seen him sick. He never leaves me alone though. He calls almost hourly, and sends people over to check on me. He just doesn't like getting sick."

Peter looked amused, but suddenly worried. "What if one day, you get real sick.Like no way to help you sick."

"He'd try his hardest to stay close so I wouldn't feel alone." Neal smiled tiredly at him, he wanted to go home and see Mozzie, but Mozzie would never stick around if he had the flu.

"Kay then. I'll just have to tell him that you're just tired."

Neal smiled amused. "You would lie to my husband and force him to stay by my side just cause you think I shouldn't be alone when I'm sick?"

"Yep" Peter nodded solemnly

Neal laughed a little bit and checked his appearance again before walking out the door.

***

"I am not staying if he really is sick Suit." Mozzie looked like he was aching just to run anyway, but stayed to try and talk them into letting him leave.

"Look Moz. I'm not even feeling bad anymore. It might have just been the food we ate." Neal looked down, suddenly sad at the thought of Mozzie leaving him. "Just stay, I don't really want to be alone."

"I'm not sure if you're trying to con me, but if you're lying and I suddenly get sick from it, no sex for a month."

"Oh please, you'll break before I do. You always break before I do." Neal smiled at the look of defeat on Mozzies face as he leaned back and got comfortable.

Peter though, looked like he would be sick next. "This is the point of the conversation that I take my leave."

"Have fun not being with us." Neal waved as he headed out the door and then turned to Mozzie, who still looked like he wanted to bolt. "I wanna take a nap. If I do, will you still be here when I wake up?"

Mozzie actually looked offended at that, and Neal took it as a good sign. "Of course."

"Is asking for snuggles too much?" Mozzie finally broke at the hopeful, tired look on Neal's face.

"I would never deny you to have your precious snuggles. Scoot over."

Neal bounced over to the farthest right of the bed and got comfy. He liked he snuggles, thank you very much.

***

"Caffrey. This is the third day in a row you've puked your guts out after lunch." Peter looked like he was going a little bit crazy at Neal trying to hide not feeling well to him. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Up, my car, now."

Which of course is why Neal found himself staring at an overly happy nurse with bouncing pigtails and exciting news.

Neal looked at her kind of blankly while Peter just stared in shock. Neal shook his head.

"I'm so sorry miss. Could you possibly repeat that for me?" She just smiled wider.

"Mister Caffrey, you're pregnant! Congratulations! You're two and a half months on actually!" Neal just turned to Peter, face in shock, wondering if this was an overly elaborate joke, and suddenly, smiled.

"Do you hear that Peter? I'm pregnant. Mozzie got me pregnant. I'm up in the buff. Bun in the oven. There is a baby growing inside of me. I can honestly tell you that I'm happy, but I'm also angrier than I have ever been in my life." He turned away, tears wetting his eyes, a couple sliding down his cheeks towards his now frowning lips. "And lied to. I've never felt this lied to in my life either."

The nurse looked uneasy listening to a conversation that she wasn't in on and quietly stepped out. "Press the nurses station button when you're done here and I'll come back with your chart."

Peter nodded and watched her leave before turning to Neal.

He swallowed, trying not to let out a sob that wanted out, and suddenly stopped, and smiled again.

"But... I'm going to be a daddy, so I really don't get why I even care about that." He looked at Peter with a smile. "I'm gonna be a daddy Peter. Mozzie is going to be a daddy too. We're gonna have a baby. We tried for years to get on an adoption list. Four years. We settled down for four whole years."

Neal looked like he was going to cry. He probably was. Peter didn't like that. He didn't deal well with people who cried. That was El's area. But he had to know the story behind this.

"When exactly did you and Mozzie settle? It never showed up in our records."

"For four years after I turned twenty. We lived in a large two bedroom apartment. Settled. Got onto an adoption waiting list. When our turn came up, we passed every test with flying colours. And I sure do know my colours." He cleared his throat, looking a little less like he hated the world. "Thing is, we got a mother willing to give up the baby right after the birth. But it wasn't shown in the records, so the first thing the nurse did after delivery, and hand her to the mother.

"The mother was never supposed to hold the baby. But she did. And they bonded. Suddenly, she wanted to keep the baby. Didn't even care how devastated we were. When she chose us, she didn't even like us. Just wanted somebody to shove her child off to.

"Mozzie told me it was okay. We would get back on the list. But that was three and a half years in. After that, I got really depressed. Started to draw things that I didn't even know I was drawing until they happened. That's when the bonds started."

Peter smiled and nudged Neal with his arm, moving to sit next to him. "Was that a confession?"

Neal smiled. "Nope. Just telling you that that's when your manhunt for the creator of the bond forgeries started. I would like to say that it must not have been me, cause I was suffering from and crippling depression at the time and even if it was, could I have really been blamed for wanting to create something of my own to have and hold at that point of my life."

"I guess not." Peter smiled at him. "So why not just try for one of your own then? Or get a surrogate?"

Neal's smile turned tight. "When I went into witsec when I was little, my records were somehow changed too. But my mother didn't want them to change them back for fear of being found. So whenever I had a physical, they never checked for a uteral womb. After I turned sixteen, I started getting checked for other things. They told me I was sterile.

"That ruled me out for having a surrogate carry for me. And Mozzie whom I love so much, and don't blame in the slightest, said he didn't want a child we raise to only get his genes. Started to talk about wanting them to have mine if any. Wanted a baby with my eyes and hair. And our genius all together." Neal smiled again. "But now, we're gonna have a baby, how knows how to run the perfect con. Who looks like us. Probably gonna be real short, with unruly black hair and Mozzie's big eyes and the worlds greatest ability to disappear.

Neal smiled wistfully, almost as if he still didn't believe it was true, but wanted it so bad it hurt. One hand fluttered up to his belly unconsciously and he smiled in a way the Peter knew, meant things would be better.

"Ready to see that nurse again?"

"Yeah."

***

"So your doctors lied to you?"

"Technically no. They did not lie, but they also did not know I'm male, not zero."

"Okay." Mozzie looked up at him with a smile. "We're gonna be daddies."

Neal nodded with an oversized grin.

"We've been trying for this since you turned twenty. Now you're twenty-nine, and we're gonna be daddies."

Neal nodded again, grinning too wide to agree with him, and smiled even wider when Mozzie pulled him down for a kiss. Neal heard Peter laugh from across the room and when he looked over, he was getting off of the phone.

"El says you're coming over for dinner tonight and if you say no, she'll come over and drag you over by your ears." Peter smiled and sat back on the couch happy. "Also, Diana and Christy are joining us. Jones talked his way out of it. Something about a family function. Total lie of course but not even Diana wants to go, it's just that Christy does."

"Do we have to go?" Neal didn't want to go. He wanted sex, since Mozzie refused to have it with him when he thought he was sick. Now though, sex was back on the market and he wanted it. "I mean, I'm not really feeling all that well you know."

Peter just smiled. "Ears."

"Damn."

***

"Well that was fun."

Neal looked over at Mozzie, unimpressed at his attempt at sarcasm before brightening up.

"Sex now?"

"Only if you do the work. Otherwise I will say I'm too tired."

Neal gave a grin, the grin. The one that was dangerous to all.

But on the plus side, sex.

"I can work with that. I can work with that very well. Love riding you."

***

Four months along

Neal wasn't as into this as he thought he'd be. Actually, he was ready for this to be over. Like now.

It wasn't that he didn't feel okay. He felt fine. The nausea went away after the first trimester. He had no constipation. No back pain. No weird cravings. That one was a good thing though, cause if he did, Mozzie would be breaking every one down, telling exactly why he had a craving for them and what he should be eating instead.

It was more along the lines of, well, his favorite suit was no longer fitting. And their work was a little more formal than jeans -which were hardly fitting either- and tee-shirts.

So now he had to take the day off, and go shopping which he hardly wanted to do cause he was so tired right now. But it was either take the day off and shop, or take the day off and sleep, which if he did that, then he would have to go back tomorrow, and that would bring him back to his original problem of not having anything that fit.

So now, here he was in the middle of a maternity/paternity store, in only sweats and a tee-shirt, getting measured for a few new suits and some sweaters and jeans.

The saleswoman had looked at his like he'd grown an extra head when he told her he was only four months along, but measured him anyway.

"Either this is going to be one big baby, or you're carrying multiple in there." Neal smiled and looked in the mirror contemplatively.

"You think?"

"Either that or you have the date wrong. It's my job to measure people for pregnancy clothing. This is nowhere near average for one baby at four months. Multiple though, this is common for." She pinned the cuffs she had been folding and directed him to a changing room. "If I get started now, the clothes you ordered can be ready by tonight."

***

Four and a half

"Well you look lovely."

Neal glared up at Peter from his desk before grimacing and shifting. His stomach wasn't that big, but big enough that he was having trouble settling comfortably. He was sick of this at this point. Honestly he liked being pregnant overall. And the thought of one day holding his own baby -or babies- in his arms was the best thought he could ever have. But right now, he was having issues being comfy in his own skin, and it bothered him.

"What do you want Peter?"

Peter smiled at the annoyed tone. "El want's you and Mozzie to come over for dinner. She says it'll be nice to have dinner with family. She refuses to take no for an answer. I think she has a weird love for your pregnant belly, but every time I bring that up she just looks at me like she really wants to kill me. So instead we are still going by the excuse that she's not spending enough time with Mozzie."

"Well it's true. She's been a very bad faghag as of late. They only went out to lunch twice this week! I'm in shock." Neal suddenly got a grin on his face. "Wait! Does this mean that you're my faghag?"

Peter looked constipated at that. "No. I'm Diana's faghag. You're just that one weird kid that if I don't intervene into their life, ends up killing themselves. So unfortunately, I'm only your faghag by association. Sorry."

"That sad thing is, it sounds like you've given this some actual thought before."

Peter looked away with a grimace "I kind of have."

Neal suddenly looked down shocked. "Peter! The babies!"

Peter panicked at that. His eyes went wide and he looked like he didn't know what to do with himself at that point. It was more than enough to make Neal laugh. Which made Peter look slightly angry.

"What?! What's wrong?"

Neal just laughed harder. "They kicked, dumbass." It was said affectionately though. He stood from the chair with a little difficulty and stepped around the side of the desk, grabbing Peter's hand and putting it where he felt the kick.

"Shouldn't Mozzie be the first to feel the baby kick?" Peter looked guilty, but didn't let go. He actually pressed a little harder. More firm.

"He did. Last night. We were in bed and I was on my side, since that's the only thing my back likes right now, and Mozzie put his hand on my stomach and they kicked. It's the first that it's been more that just fluttering." Neal smiled when Peter brightened at the kick he felt, and moved one hand to his lower back for better balance. He knew Peter and El couldn't have kids. Didn't blame them for attaching themselves to him and Mozzie for the time being. Peter moved hs hand down to follow that kicking.

"Last night. It was like they were saying hello to their daddy. And now their saying hi to uncle Peter." Neal smiled when Peter looked at him in shock. Suddenly it was like Peter was the one glowing with how bright he smiled. And suddenly he was being hugged. That shocked him.

Peter pulled back and just grinned harder. "I've never been happier that I caught you years ago."

"Well, me and Mozzie do some dangerous things. If something were to ever happen..." He didn't like the thought of it, but it was true. If something ever happened to him or Mozzie he did know where he wanted the babies to go. Peter and El would make amazing parents, they just needed some help with it. "Besides. Might do them some good to have people that aren't associated with fifty crimes each to do legal things with."

"You know El's not going to let you out of her sight for the rest of tonight right?"

Neal didn't look phased. "I figured as much."

***

Five Months

"Did we really decide to let them invade our lives as long as we have babies?"

"Don't worry. I'm regretting that decision too." Neal wriggled his way further under the covers. Pointedly not looking at the couple sitting at their table and emptying bags of food -take out since Peter couldn't cook anything other than pot roast, and El's attempt at pancakes always looked like seaweed- for the four.

"If you guys expect me to leave this bed, you better rethink all your life choices ever. Even if I have to listen to you three, and not go back to sleep, I will stay here." Neal burried himself fully under the covers at that and suddenly they were looking at a squirming lump.

Mozzie scowled. "Suit yourself. I'm making polite conversation until you decide to be a real human."

"But this bed is comfy!" The squirming stopped and a head popped out of the top of the blankets. "Never mind. It's hot under here." He sniffed a bit. "Do we have pickles? I really want them on my pancakes."

He got up mumbling something about not having had a pickle since he was little, and all but tore apart the fridge looking for them, wedged way in the back.

El handed him a plate when he came back and smirked the the sounds of disgust from Peter and Mozzie when he didn't even touch the syrup and poured half the bottle of juice on them.

***

Seven Months

Neal had never been happier for elevators in his life. Actually, he was happier that he was on desk duty till the babies came, but he was happy about elevators too. Less walking.

He heard giggling from Joneses desk and threw him a dirty look for it. Diana smacked him on the back of the head. Oh. That's why he liked Diana!

"Can it Jones. You'd be walking like that too if you were seven months pregnant with twins. Neal's lucky he's isn't restricted to a bed right now."

Jones looked confused at that. "Wait. People carry twins all the time. What would put Caffrey on bed restriction?"

"Well, they didn't make me take estrogen pills cause first of, I'm androgynous so I already have a higher level of estrogen, and since I was already two and a half months when they found out I was pregnant so I was already out of high risk for a miscarriage. Not only that, but strain and smaller hips can easily put someone on bedrest." He stopped to think about it for a second. "Actually, I'll be lucky if I don't end up on bedrest at all. Because I have been told that I will be getting bigger."

"Well, since you're not, tonight you have to attend that lovely baby shower El is forcing us all to go to."

"Everyone?"

Diana smiled. "The whole office."

Neal groaned.

***

"But why do I have to go? I'm the father."

Neal sighed and pulled Mozzie out of June's car. "Cause the whole office is here, and they're not all girls. And Peter insisted that he was going and obviously he's not a girl. Other than that, you make a very good pillow to lay on."

"I like this answer. Lead on mon amour. Our free baby stuff awaits.

"Shit. We couldn't even figure out how to put the crib together. We had to have Peter do it. If everything that we get has to be put together, we will owe our lives to Peter Burke. He will love that. We will die painfully."

June frowned from where she was waiting for them at the door. "Neal. You are far too dramatic. I'll get Sindy to help. She was the one who put all her little sister's stuff together."

"Thanks June." Neal look at the stairs with sorrow. "Can one of you carry me. Cause I don't like stairs."

***

"You look comfortable." Neal looked up at Mozzie, leaning in the doorway to the bathroom, watching Neal lay in the bath.

"I would be comfier if you joined me." He smiled when Mozzie stripped. He loved Mozzie, but he loved him even more when he could be closer to him.

"Scoot forward." Mozzie slid in behind him and Neal leaned back, both of them watching the water slip over the side and slide across the floor the the drain.

"I love being like this with you." Neal nuzzled into Mozzie's neck and settled. His feet no longer hurt. His back was supported, the babies seemed to be asleep. He was lovingly wrapped up in his arms. He like this. It used to be that sex with Mozzie was what he liked. But now, he would happily do with just being in his arms.

But if they could still do sex, what the hell was stopping them. It's a good thing their bathroom was an old fashioned wet room, cause the floor was about to get wet.

***

"So I'm finally on bedrest? But now I want to move around. I kinda feel like I could run a mile. Actually I kinda want ice cream. Maybe I should run down to the st-" Mozzie pushed him back down the the bed and tucked him back in.

"The doctor said the baby will be due and day now. Just relax. If you need anything, I'm here. If you need anything else, that's what the suit's for. The baby's stuff is all set up. Your hospital bag's packed. And the Suit has already filled in the paperwork for your paternity leave."

"Fine." Neal leaned back and shifted a bit before sitting up. "Are you sure I shouldn't jus-"

"Nope. You shouldn't. Sleep." He scooted Neal up a bit to slide in behind him and placed one hand on Neal's belly, smiling when Neal closed his eyes. This would be a loud couple of days."

***

"I can't do this anymore Mozzie. I really can't."

"You'll be fine. The babies will come when they need to."

"But their three days late! Do you know how fast a baby grows after the birthdate!? I'm big as a house! I have three day old babies in my belly!" Neal wasn't exaggerating. He was huge. And the babies didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"The doctor says that if they don't come in the next two days, they're going to induce labor. Neal, you will be fine. You will not live the rest of your life pregnant. We will have our babies within the next few days." Mozzie was always so calm. Why couldn't he be the one to carry the babies! This would be so much easier then.

***

"I will kill you all! I swear if they're not out in the next five minutes, you will all die!"

Neal wasn't on the antiseptic yet. They needed to get Neal on the antiseptic soon before they all did die.

***

Neal blearily opened his eyes, still groggy after an emergency c-section, to see Peter and El standing by his bed, but looking at two bassinets near the bed. Mozzie was on his other side, asleep with his upper half on the bed, and clutching Neal's hand.

"Hey sleepy." El turned towards the bed and sat at Neal's side. Peter turned as well, but the smile on his face was blinding. He had one hand in the clear bassinet, and there was a tiny hand wrapped around one of his fingers. That made Neal sit up with a smile.

Well, as far as he could sit up without pain.

"They're both okay. Two little boys. Nobody but the doctor and Mozzie has held them yet. Mozzie said you'd like to be one of the first to do that. But I think Peter is about three minutes from breaking that promise."

Peter looked guilty and pulled his hand back guiltily. Neal just smiled at him though. "So I can hold them now?" Neal looked kind of worried that somehow they would find a way to tell him he couldn't.

El looked surprised at that, and suddenly they realized just how important Neal's family was to him. And even more, how amazing it was that they were let in on that.

When Mozzie woke, Neal was already holding one baby. He looked like he had been crying, and so did the suits. Peter had the other baby in his arms, and they were all watching them sleep.

Mozzie may not fully get along with Mr. Suit, but at least there would be somebody around to teach them something about sports.


End file.
